Biyomon
Biyomon 'is a Digimon creature from the crossover of Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon, otherwise known as When Destinies Collide. "Biyomon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. The most well-known appearance of Biyomon is in the When Destinies Collide series as the partner of Rini Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon. The Biyomon of When Destinies Collide also appears in the sequel series WDC 02 and all the WDC/02 related movies. 'Appearance Biyomon is a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs. At the tip of her wings are three pink claws. 'Description' Biyomon first appears in her In-Training form, Yokomon. She first Digivolves to her rookie form when the DigiDestined were attacked by Kuwagamon. Biyomon later Digivolves into Birdramon, and then with Rini’s Crest of Love, into Garudamon. Biyomon is also one of the six partner digimon to achieve the ability to Warp Digivolve to Mega Level. Her Mega level is the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. After this happens, Zhuqiaomon is the Digivolution of choice for fighting the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Biyomon also appears in the sequel season WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises. In this season, Biyomon had lost the power to Digivolve into Garudamon. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Biyomon was among four of the old generation Digimon to gain the ability to Armor Digivolve, a new form of digivolving. Because of the Digimon Emperor's control spires, Biyomon was no longer able to Digivolve into her Champion form, and instead fought in her two Armor forms - Phoenixmon and Butterflymon. Biyomon is also one of the digimon to appear in the Real World as her rookie level, when traveling back after a long day in the Digital World. During the Christmas arc, Biyomon, with the power from Azulongmon's DigiCore, gains the ability to Digivolve to ultimate, and Mega levels again. During the “Digimon World Tour 3-part saga”, Biyomon travels to London, England to aid the British DigiDestined. At the end of WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises, Biyomon is seen with a grown-up Rini, who has married TK. A Yokomon is also seen with Rini and TK’s daughter, whose twin brother has a Tokomon. Attacks *'Spiral Twister': Biyomon flaps her wings and creates a green flame, which is shot out as a spiraling inferno. 'Other Forms' The name "Biyomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Biyomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. 'Digi-Egg' Nyokimon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Rini’s Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Love, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Nyokimon. 'Nyokimon' Nyokimon is Biyomon's Fresh form. Nyokimon is a small black seed with green leaves sprouting out of her head. Her name comes from the Japanese word "nyokinyoki", meaning "plants sprouting one after another". Nyokimon appears in When Destinies Collide as Biyomon's Fresh form during a flashback of when the Digi-Eggs first hatched on File Island. 'Yokomon' Yokomon is Biyomon's In-Training form. Biyomon was in this form when she first met Rini. Yokomon soon Digivolved to Biyomon to protect Rini from Kuwagamon. From then on, Yokomon only appeared when Biyomon was De-Digivolving from Garudamon, and later on her Mega level, Zhuqiaomon, or when she was pretending to be a stuffed animal to conceal their secret in the real world. Yokomon looks like a pink onion bulb with a bluish-purple flower. Yokomon has green eyes with four black lines surrounding them. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Fires bubbles from her mouth. 'Birdramon' Birdramon is a phoenix-like bird who is Biyomon's Champion form. Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon for the first time to defend the Yokomon and Crowmon Village from a Meramon who was controlled by a Black Gear. She also appeared to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Biyomon digivolves again to Birdramon in WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises after most of the Control Spires are destroyed and to DNA digivolve with Lionessmon to form Hippogriffomon. Rini often travels on one of Birdramon's feet. Attacks: *'Meteor Wing': Birdramon flies into the sky and fires big fire balls from her wings. 'Garudamon' Garudamon is Biyomon's Ultimate form. Her name is derived from the mythological Hindu creature Garuda. Garudamon debuted when Myotismon made himself known to the DigiDestined. Biyomon, weakened from DemiDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Rini. Rini’s refusal to allow her to fight made her realize that she did know what love was and that she felt it for Biyomon and her mom. When Birdramon was hit by Myotismon's Crimson Lightning Attack, Rini ran towards her shouting, "Birdramon, No, I love you!" This caused her crest to glow and Birdramon was able to digivolve to Garudamon, who managed to stop Myotismon and allowed the other DigiDestined to escape. When Rini used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon, as well as her Mega level, Zhuqiaomon, until three years later, when Azulongmon gave one of his DigiCores to the DigiDestined Digimon. This allowed them to Digivolve to their ultimate forms again. Garudamon appeared this time in London to help the British DigiDestined fight against an Okuwamon trying to destroy Big Ben (the famous London clock tower). Attacks: * Wing Blade: Uses her wings and fires a bird-shaped flame at her opponet. 'Zhuqiaomon ' is a Holy Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Vermillion Bird of the South. It is the Sovereign that guards the South, and represents the element of fire and season of Summer, and is Biyomon’s Mega level. Appearing during the final battle with VenomMyotismon, her arrival enabled all of Rini’s memories from her time and unlock the Princess upgrade. From then on, Zhuqiaomon is the preferred level when it comes to battling the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Attacks: *'Phoenix Fire': Fires a huge fireball from her beak. *'Ultimate Phoenix Fire': A stronger, hotter fire iis released from her mouth. 'Armor Digivolutions' Biyomon is also one of the four Original digimon to become a part of the new DigiDestined team. During the first half of WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises, Biyomon gains the ability to Armor Digivolve using the DigiEggs of Love and Sincerity. But once Ken renounced his evil persona, Biyomon’s armor forms were no longer needed and appeared only rarely. This was because Biyomon was now able to achieve her natural Champion form - Birdramon. 'Phoenixmon: Burning Love' Phoenixmon the “Burning Love” is the form Biyomon becomes when she Armor Digivolves using the DigiEgg of Love. Biyomon first became Phoenixmon when the Digi-Egg of Love was found. Biyomon and her partner Rini, along with Kari and Gatomon, TK and Patamon, and Catherine and Nalamon ended up in a cave after escaping from attacking Tyrannomon. Rini managed to open the DigiEgg and evoked its power, allowing Biyomon to Armor Digivolve to Phoenixmon. Attacks: *'Flaming Tempest': Spins around, forming a fiery tornado with her body. *'Feather Rain': Sends out a shower of needles from the feathers on her body. *'Silver Lasso': Phoenixmon partners with Lepordramon to bind enimies with a rope of Silver Light. 'Butterflymon: Sparkling Sincerity' Butterflymon the “Sparkling Sincerity” is the form Biyomon becomes when she Armor Digivolves using the DigiEgg of Sincerity. Biyomon first became Butterflymon on the day when they found the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, when Digitamamon was under the control of the Dark Spiral. Rini’s expression of her sincere feelings about (or empathizing with) Digitamamon caused the Digi-Egg to rise from its hiding place, allowing Biyomon to Armor Digivolve to Butterflymon. Attacks: *'Shimmering Hurricane': Throws long, thin, sparkling tornados from her fingertips. 'Hippogriffomon' Hippogriffomon is a Mythical Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological hippogriff. It is a mythical beast Digimon which has the appearance of a composite animal. In WDC 02, it is also the DNA Digivolved form of Birdramon and Lionessmon, combining the features and attributes of a Bird type Digimon with that of a Beast type. Some of Hippogriffomon’s recognizable parts are Birdramon’s beak, wings, hind feet, and tail, and Lionessmon’s fur color, and front feet. Hippogriffomon was first formed when the DigiDestined are trying to protect the Destiny Stones from BlackWarGreymon. Rini and Catherine are tired of getting there late and would like to protect at least one Destiny Stone. Due to their will, their Armor Digimon (Phoenixmon and Raidramon) are fighting as hard as they can. But BlackWarGreymon defeats them, reverting them back to their Rookie forms. But somehow they find the strength to Digivolve to Champion level (Birdramon and Lionessmon). At that moment, the hearts of Rini and Catherine were beating as one, causing their Digimon partners to merge. The newly formed Hippogriffomon managed to aid the newly digivolved, MagnaAngemon, and tried to defeat BlackWarGreymon, but in the end, they loose the fight, and the Destiny stone. Hippogriffomon eventually became essential to fight the likes of Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon. Cubmon and Yokomon are the forms which Hippogriffomon De-Digivolves to. Attacks: *'Heat Wave': Forms an extremly high-temeratured wind by flapping her wings. *'Sonic Voice': A shireking sound that stuns and confuses her enemy. Category:Partner Digimon Category:Profile